


Snow

by MilyV



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, english isn't my first language just letting you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: Hinata was freezing but he was not going to ask Kageyama's help. However, Kageyama felt differently about that.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Snow

Snow covered everything, even the streets where they used to pass every single day after training. Winter came and it was there to stay until september. 

However, it would take more than low temperatures for Hinata and Kageyama to avoid their daily walks. They were so used to that, that it was part of their routine. Both of them used it as an excuse to have more time together, even though they wouldn’t admit it verbally. 

Kageyama looked behind them and realized that Hinata was shivering. Once again, he didn’t bring warm clothes or perhaps, he had forgotten them in the gym. He took a deep sigh.

“Are you okay, Hinata?” 

Hinata nodded and tried to compose himself. 

“Of course, I am!” Hinata thought he would turn into an ice cube any moment now. But refused to acknowledge that to his partner. 

“Are you sure about that?” Kageyama wasn’t buying it. It was foolish to deceive him, he thought. 

Hinata was too stubborn to say he was actually cold and just nodded. Kageyama couldn’t provide a solution anyways. Or could he? No, no, no. 

“Why wouldn’t I be okay?” Hinata decided then and there to run a bit, not only to keep a certain distance from Kageyama, but to be warmer. 

“Wait…” He couldn’t believe it.

However, Hinata wasn’t the only stubborn one and Kageyama also started to run. He asked himself why he cared so much. After all, if Hinata caught a cold, it was on him. Yet he was also running and chasing after him. 

“Idiot, why are you in such a rush?” Kageyama raised his voice, since there was a considerable distance between them. 

Suddenly, Hinata stopped. He was still feeling cold, despite the race. He crossed his arms over his chest and slowly turned around. His nose was so red that it could be confused as a red light. 

Kageyama rolled his eyes and took off his jacket. Then he put it around Hinata. 

“Better?”

Hinata looked everywhere, but avoided eye contact. This was the main reason why he was running away. He knew that Kageyama would do that, just because he was too irresponsible. Now he felt guilty, because his partner would be cold instead of him. Nonetheless, he loved having his jacket around him, even though it was too big for him. It had that smell that he loved so much.

“Yes…” He mumbled. It was a struggle to say it out loud.

“Huh?” Kageyama had to get really close to him to hear him and even then, he couldn’t understand what he was saying.

“Yes!!! It’s perfect!” And then he stood in front of Kageyama, trying to decide what to do next. 

Kageyama raised an eyebrow. It wasn’t a big deal. He would have done the same for him, right? Even though his jacket wouldn’t fit him. While he was submerged in his own thoughts, he realized that Hinata’s arms were around him. And he did the same, he hugged him as tightly as he could.

It was so warm. Their hearts beating at the same rhythm. If they could snuggle, it would be just perfect. But the wind reminded them soon of where they were standing. 

However, Hinata wasn’t ready to let go yet and tried to reach Kageyama’s lips, by standing on the tips of his toes. Kageyama shortened the distance between them and kissed him. Every time they touched, it was just a magical sensation and always wanted more and more, specially with that cold. That sensation invaded them 

“We need…” Kageyama looked away and cleared his throat “We need to keep going” 

Hinata smiled and then turned around. He gave a quick glance at Kageyama before continuing their way. It felt so damn good to have someone’s unconditional support. Maybe one day, he would able to tell him how he actually felt about him. One day… 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
